redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Essay:Lame Villain Deaths
I saw this post on the wanted list, so I decided to start it. One death I thought was lame was Laterose of Noonvale's in Martin the Warrior (book). If she lived, Martin the Warrior probably would have left married her and left behind decendants to bear the Sword of Martin (I love that sword), but the storyline would be boring. This is all I have for now, but I'll update later. Swordbearer <+>()- 01:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) oh, god! I though this was about people who shouldn't have died, not people who died in an odd way. Sorry. Swordbearer <+>()- 22:59, 29 May 2008 (UTC) By the way... Has anyone seen my essay, Making fun of villain leaders' deaths? It's funny. If you don't get a joke, leave a message on my talk page. Swordbearer <+>()- 23:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Well, you're right, Sworbearer, but if Rose hadn't died, martin would never have gone to redwall.Lady Gorse 23:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC)Lady Gorse Not Dandin It was Rawnblade who threw the scorpion, not Dandin.Tahnok84 02:13, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ... Tyrin Slyblade 06:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) While I agree that some of the villains die in idiotic ways, I felt that the use of a scorpion in Mariel of Redwall was a clever and interesting choice. Since so many vermin die in the same way (at the paws of *fill in the blank hero* using Martin's sword), it's nice that BJ changes it up every once in a while. The Redwall books are already formulaic enough. Of course, I always have a special place in my heart for that book, since it was the first Redwall book I ever read. And Cluny and the bell? Genius. Tyrin Slyblade 06:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Tyrin Slyblade Villian Deaths It seems to me that the majority of the villains are not directly killed by the hero/ine. In fact, I think only direct members of Luke the Warrior's family got to do that. (Not counting Riggu Felis as Tiria Wildlough was not bearer of the Sword of Martin.) Although, as it has been two years since I read some of the books, I could be wrong. If anybody can give more exception I would be glad to see them. P.S. Main villains. Asmodeus does not count. --Martin2 Speak! 16:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Dumb!!! I hated Slager's death! It was boring!! =(--Kela Rudderwake Oh, well Slagar's death is probably the worst of the lot, but I agree with Tyrin. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 23:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Slagar DESERVED it! He was so self conceited! "Oh, I'm so obviously smarter! Malkarris is a fool! FOOL I TELL YOU!" he didn't deserve a good death.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Slagar From my point of view, I believe Slagar's cause of death was entirely necessary. Had he not fallen down the well, Orlando and Matthias would have fought, potentially killed eachother for the honor to kill the fox. So if they started fighting, Slagar could then easily escape and continue his chaos. Thurrn the Ranger 13:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Thurrn the Ranger, and you could probably say the same thing for Gabool; Mariel, Rawnblade, and Joseph had the right to kill him, Tarquin and Durry were trying to kill him too.--Gandr Adderbane 12:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Slagar's death kind of proved that he wasn't has smart as he though he was. It was almost...humbling? Like Martin2 said, he would rant about his intelligence, so he deserved to die stupidly. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mokkan Really? Mokkan's death seemed totally awesome, but you do prove a point. I suppose the lake was so big, that some of the watersnakes were in hiding. !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 15:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Gulo Gulo's death was more ridiculous than it was lame. Come on, how could anyone possibly have the strength to throw a shield hard enough to decapitate a Wolverine? Assuming a shield edge is even that sharp??? --Mushyz 16:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Tam didn't throw it, he held it over his head....which still sounds a little ridiculous. !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 16:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) He actually launched Gulo through the air and Gulo landed on the shield which was embedded in the ground.--Gandr Adderbane 20:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Really? How on earth could he do that? More implausible theories. !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 20:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Rerad the section in the book, it might make more sense if you see the exact words used to describe Gulo's death--Gandr Adderbane 20:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Think about it: The shield was in the ditch. Tam pushed Gulo into the ditch, where Gulo fell on the shield and had a great weight taken off his shoulders. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 00:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Gulo's death reminded me of Million Dollar Baby when that guy trips on the bench and breakes his neck lol. --Zoso159 21:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Actually, only One villain was killed directly by the Sword of Martin- Badrang. Cluny-Bell Tsarmina-Drowned Slagar-Well Gabool-Scorpion Ferahgo-Pushed/carried off cliff Badrang-Sword of Martin Urgan Nagru-Rammed against a tree and fangs on head killed him Swartt-Thrown off a cliff Ublaz-Snakebite Damug Warfang-Cliff Marlfox-Various ways, none with the Sword of Martin Vilu Daskar-Strangled/drowned Ungatt Trunn-Broken back/drowned No main villain in Taggerung Kurda-tripped on own sword Gulo-Beheaded on shield Riggu Felis-Sling Vizka Longtooth-Skull Crushed Korvuss Skur-Killed by Zaran Soo, only 12 were killed directly, one by the SoM, 3 off a cliff and 3 drowned. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually I don't think that Gabool's and Ublaz's deaths were lame. I think that they were actually good. Gabool was killed by Skrablag his own secret weapon. Ublaz was killed by the very thing he thought that he could control with his hypnosis. Slagar's death I'm not to sure about, though I think Matthias and Orlando summed it up well (no pun intended). Orlando: "I swore to slay that silken hooded thief!" Matthias: "So did I, friend. This has saved us any argument." So you see, if Orlando or Matthias had killed Slagar the the other would have been angry because he had sworn to slay him. So I think that Slagar not dying by the paws of somebeast was better then dying that way. BTW Shieldmaiden, Damug also got torn up by Cregga. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! i agree with all the deaths especially ublaz. but if lots of beasts wants to kill the enemy its easier if he makes it something else. so yeah-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Also less chance of them getting in each other's way, and potentially injuring each other. Gabool's death for instance, Rawnblade, Mariel, Dandin, Tarquin, Joseph, and Durry all trying to kill the same searat. In a small room. Someone would probably accidently kill someone else. Rawnblade had the bloodwrath, he wasn't going to be too careful about where he swung his big broadsword. Gulo made a great villain, but it's ridiculous how easily the 100 white foxes and ermine in his army were killed. After they stole the Royal banner and the drum the army keeps getting decimated by the Long Patrol, shrews, crows, the waterfall, and Gulo himself. By gulo's death the army is down to 6. Sandingomm the Wildcat (talk) 02:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Slagar's death He had a awesome death! He was overwhelmed and he ran away and got killed by his own salvation! Whats not to love about that? Out of all the books I have read so far, Cluny had the best death though...and Gabool This is true, but its would be kinda lame if the people who "deserved" to kill them did, no real variation. Which is more intresting, death by a scorpin or a mouse?